Brother Bear
''Brother Bear ''is a 2003 American animated fantasy film directed by Aaron Blaise and Robert Walker. It is the 44th animated film produced by the Walt Disney Animation Studios. It was released on November 1, 2003. It was followed by a direct-to-video sequel, Brother Bear 2, on August 29, 2006. Plot Three Inuit brothers, Kenai, Denahi, and Sitka live during post-ice age North America with a tribe believing heavily in the spiritual. The three are to receive a totem in the form of an animal who's qualities they must achieve to be called a man. Sitka receives the eagle of guidance, Denahi the wolf of wisdom, and Kenai the bear of love. However, Kenai is displeased by the totem, harboring a dislike to bears. A bear soon afterwards steals the tribe's salmon, and Kenai pursues it to to the top of a glacier. Sitka and Denahi follow, and in the ensuing confrontation, Sitka causes the edge of the glacier to collapse to save his brothers from the bear, dying in the process. The bear survives and flees. A bitter Kenai follows the bear to avenge Sitka against Denahi's advice. After a struggle on a mountain, Kenai kills the bear with his spear. However, Sitka's spirit, in the form of an eagle, transforms Kenai into a bear as punishment for the bear's death. Denahi, who had followed Kenai, sees Kenai as a bear and presumes that the bear killed Kenai and swears vengeance. Kenai plummets off the mountain and into a river and encounters Tanana, a shaman, who advises Kenai to return to the mountain to be transformed back into human form by Sitka, as well as correct his mistake. On his journey, Kenai encounters a bear cub named Koda, who saves him from a trap. Koda makes a deal with Kenai to lead him to the salmon run and then Koda will bring Kenai to the mountains. In the process, they meet two moose brothers named Rutt and Tuke, and are also hunted by a vengeful Denahi. Koda also reveals he was separated from his mother. The bears, joined by Rutt and Tuke, hitch a ride on a herd of mammoths, but are separated from the moose. After evading Denahi once more, the two bears arrive at the salmon run and meet a large family of bears led by a grizzly named Tug. Koda explains to the other bears and Kenai of how he was separated from his mother, and as Kenai listens to the stories, he realizes that the bear he had fought and killed was Koda's mother. Kenai eventually reveals the truth to Koda, who flees, heart-broken. Kenai reaches the mountain, but Denahi, guided to the mountains by an eagle, battles Kenai. Koda, having witnessed Rutt and Tuke have a falling out before reconciling, returns to the mountains and takes Denahi's hunting spear. Denahi pursues Koda and Kenai follows to rescue him, prompting Sitka to appear and turn Koda back into human form. Kenai requests to be transformed back into bear form to remain with Koda, and Sitka accepts, transforming him into a bear once more, and Koda reunites with the spirit of his mother before she and Sitka leave. Kenai later lives with the other bears and Kenai, briefly returning to Denahi's tribe to earn his totem. Cast * Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai. * Jeremy Suarez as Koda. * Jason Raize as Denahi. * Rick Moranis as Rutt. * Dave Thomas as Tuke. * D.B. Sweeney as Sitka. * Joan Copeland as Tanana. * Michael Clarke Duncan as Tug. * Harold Gould as Old Danahi. Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:2000s films